


Once Upon a Time

by KatWrech



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A Happy Ending, BAMF Luna, Damnit, Gen, Goddess Luna, I love Luna, JUST, LuNa - Freeform, Pure, Pure perfect Luna, Royal Luna, Strong Luna, just give Luna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 13:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10278902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatWrech/pseuds/KatWrech
Summary: (...) and she would crouch and trail her fingers through the ashes and dust of her Family, because she was Death and Death was /there/orBAMF Luna





	

Once upon a time, there was a girl, and she hated everything she loved and loved everything she hated. She would swim in the deepest of oceans just to prove how high she could reach; she would embrace the sky to show how far she was willing to go. Her love burned so intensively, anyone who got too close would be scarred for life –if they managed to live, that is. Her hate was like oil; thick and warm and dark, and if you dived too deep she would save you and throw you into the fire that was her heart.

*

She spoke true words of wisdom, but no one ever believed her. When their doom came, she laughed.

*

Reading between the lines; revealing secrets that weren’t there and keeping them hidden; blend in the crowd but stand out at the same time. That was what she did; that was who she was.

*

Dressed in blue; blue like her eyes, blue like the sky, blue like tears and blue like her blood.

*

Those who questioned her sanity got a soft smile in return, because _‘you’re just as sane as I am’._ She spoke, she smiled, and she turned and left. If they doubted her, they were the ones who went first, though no one but her shall ever know.

*

Her friends would call her delicate; she never told them the truth. It was not her fault they were blind.

She was the opposite of delicate, all sharp edges wrapped up in smiles, all dark secrets wrapped up in a lie.

They would compare her to a snowflake dancing in the wind; to a fluttering butterfly’s wings; to a soft and white feather.

But she was ice and thunder and lightning; she was freedom and pain and greed; she was the long lost hope of a silent winter morning. No one but her knew, and no one ever shall.

Though delicate she was not, she adored the fragile world. It amused her, in a way, that all she had to do was snap her fingers and everything she knew would be broken.

*

She walked in the forest and breathed on the spider-web covered in water droplets, smiling when the thin –fragile, delicate- strings broke. She walked in the forest and picked up the blooming flowers because she saw herself in them; strong and blue and the opposite of what they seemed. Between long fingers, she squished the petals and harvested their poison, wearing the heart as a necklace. If anyone asked, she would tell the truth.

*

No one ever asked.

*

And one day, she would walk upon the ground on which her enemies and friends had once lived, and she would laugh because she was Eternity and Eternity was hers.

And one day, she would crouch and trail her fingers through the ashes and dust of her Family, and she would cry because she was Death and Death was _there_.

*

 _One day every knee will bow and every tongue confess_ , the bible says, and she tore out the paper and hung it on her wall because that day was closer than people thought.

*

And she looked upon the stars at night, in the Astronomy Tower, and she wondered about _why_ and _how_ , and she smiled because she didn’t know the answers.

*

She was not who they thought she were. She was strong and sane and blue and she could destroy the world with a snap of her fingers, though she never did. Treating it like a sandbox, laughing at everything, was way more fun.

Once upon a time, there was a girl that hated everything she loved and loved everything she hated.

Once upon a time, there was a girl called Loony.

Once upon a time, there was a girl that wasn’t quite like the world thought she was.

Once upon a time, there was a goddess, and her name was Luna Lovegood.


End file.
